canavansbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Ladies in the Brothel
There are many ladies working in Rozea's brothel in Porin. This is a list of the most important ones. Brand Her best friend is Tide and becomes friends with Emerahl under her alias of Jade when she arrives. She is also friends with Star, Charity, and Bird. When Rozea announced that she was following the White and the army, Brand was one of the first to accept, as she had never travelled out of Porin. During her day off to visit her family, she gets formtane for Emerahl under the belief it is to calm her. Tide Her best friend is Brand and becomes friends with Emerahl under her alias of Jade when she arrives. She is also friends with Star, Charity, and Bird. Tide accepted to go with Rozea and the other girls following the war caravans to get some more money. Tide accepted Emerahl's formtane warily, because she had never tried it before. Tide discovered the secret compartments beneath the seats in the brothel's tarns, where Rozea hid the money earned by the girls. She communicated her findings to the other girls, but they all agreed not to touch it. Later, Emerahl was forced to take it, as she had to leave the brothel. Star Star was one of the first ladies in the brothel who befriended Emerahl. She is also friends with Brand, Tide, Charity, and Bird. Star was one of the whores who followed the Circlian army. When the caravan was attacked, Star was captured by one of the robbers who demanded that if Rozea didn't give them the money, he was going to kill her. Rozea refused and the robber was about to cut Star's throat. But, Emerahl sent a strike at the man, killing him. His blade cut Star's throat though, as the strike hit the sword too. Rozea told everybody that they would leave Star there, but Emerahl insisted in taking her or she would leave the brothel. Rozea accepted and Emerahl treated Star until she was completely healthy. Charity Favored by Circlian Priests, because they can be telling the truth to their wives when they say "I spent the evening in Charity work". She is friends with Tide, Brand, Jade, Bird, and Star. Charity bedded Mirar when he came looking for pleasure in the way to the Plains of Gold. She also suggested him to shave his beard, as he was more attractive that way. Bird Bird was one of the first ladies in the brothel who befriended Emerahl. She is also friends with Brand, Tide, Charity, and Bird. She laughs a lot, especially with Charity's jokes. Bird took some of Emerahl's formtane when they were leaving Porin, to follow the war caravans. Moonlight Moonlight was the favorite prostitute when Jade arrived. She envied Jade's beauty, but she never told Jade about that. She also despises most of the other girls. She was once Panilo's favorite girl. Rozea didn't allow Moonlight to follow the war caravans due to her pregnancy. This decision made Moonlight lose popularity and allowed Jade to become the favorite prostitute. Jade Her talent was first discovered by Panilo, when she was a mere street whore, who reccomended her to Rozea. She presented herself as Emmea, but Rozea decided that Jade would be a more suitable name, because of her eyes. Actually being Emerahl, Jade pretended not to want to befriend any of her co-workers, but both Brand and Tide made her change her opinion, later, she also befriended Star, Charity, and Bird. When she arrived to the brothel, she was not really popular, but as the time passed and Panilo kept asking for her, she became the second most wanted prostitute in the brothel, right after Moonlight. When Rozea learned that Moonlight was pregnant, she sent her away, due to her unusefulness. Making Jade the most popular lady in the brothel. Before going to follow the war caravans Rozea asked who wanted to go. In spite of Jade's denial, Rozea forced Jade to go, as she was very beautiful. During the trip, Jade saved Star from the hands of some smugglers. After this, Jade broke her work deal with Rozea and asked her money. Reluctatly, Rozea gave Jade the money that she deserved and told her that the brothel's doors would always be open for her. Category:Article Category:Ithania Characters Category:The Age of the Five Trilogy Category:Other